Twilight
by Team GEMINI
Summary: The Team Gemini rendition of the horrible "Twilight" movie... trust us, it's better than you think. It sounds a little straight to the movie, but wait for ch2 -- At first she was an enigma, but before I realized it, I had fallen in love.


**Team GEMINI

* * *

**

LOL Our version of the movie Twilight. :D

Just a side project to see if we can turn something shitty, into something awesome.

BOOYEAH!

Also… this only got posted because we wanted to scare you.

Happy Halloween.

* * *

I've never given much thought about how I would die, but dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go. So I can't bring myself to regret the decision to leave home. I would miss Uminari. I'd miss the heat, I would miss my loving erratic hair brained mother... and her new husband, but they want to go on the road, so I'm going to spend some time with my dad, and this would be a good thing... I think.

The sun beat down upon me in a searing heat. I had my eyes tightly shut, many thoughts running around in my head. I had my new pet cactus in one hand and a shovel in the other. I wanted a little piece of home with me, so anything would have done. I was going to name it Bob after my deceased pet goldfish.

"Kay..." my mother whispers as she wraps her arms around me and places a kiss on my cheek as I looked away shyly. She pulls away and I shove my hands into my pockets to hide my balled fists.

"Guys come on, I love you, but we got a plane to catch." my mother's husband shouts out, waving his hands to signal to the running car.

My mother chuckles and waves at him. She looks at me with a gentle stare and ushers me towards the car. I follow her wordlessly and got in as told. The doors closed behind and soon after the car rolls out of the drive way and onto the road.

This is good-bye Uminari.

* * *

**"Twilight" Team GEMINI style.**

(Glowing vampires…?)

**Chapter 1**

Yuugure

* * *

In a distant prefecture in Japan, under constant cover of clouds and rain, there is a little town named "Yuugure". It's a small community with about 3120 people, 3121 since I'm moving there.

The man sitting beside me is my father, his name is Shiro and he's the Chief of Police.

"Your hair's longer." he says to break the silence.

"Hm," I looked down and grabbed a small lock of hair and replied, "I cut it since I last saw you."

"Huh?" Shiro sighs. "I guess it grew out again."

The car ride was filled with awkward silence. I started to feel gloomier and gloomier as the kilometers passed by. I rested my head against the tempered glass and sighed. This town looked so damp and dingy… what was I thinking? Then I saw some familiar landmarks

I used to spend two weeks here almost every summer, but it's been years… not that I've missed the place enough to really care.

A few minutes on the road after entering town, my father and I neared his house. It was the house I knew well, I grew up here, but seeing the circumstances the memories I had of it weren't too fond. The house was large, painted eggshell white with grey roof shingles. The trees that surrounded the house looked dead. Their leaves gone, bark moist and brittle, even the grass seemed to be suffering a slow and painful death.

I got out of the car with Bob cradled in my left hand carefully. I looked around tentatively and took in the humid Yuugure air; this was definitely going to take some time to get used to.

My father flipped open the trunk and began taking out my luggage. He took bag after bag, after bag upon his shoulder and left only the lighter things for me to lift. He struggled to close the trunk with all the bags he carried, so I reached out and helped him close it. I heard him mutter a brief "thanks," before showing me towards the house.

I took one step into the house and shivered; a memory I prayed to be forgotten resurfaced and faded away instantly when I looked into my father's caring eyes. He pointed towards the stairs and allowed me to go up first while he lugged on behind me.

My father mumbled something about the shelves making me say, "Oh right, one bathroom."

I walked into my old room and stood there for a moment, gawking at it. My father walked in behind me and placed my things beside the door. The items were in the same place I left them, untouched, unmoved, undusted.

"It's a pretty good work lamp." Shiro says as a way to strike up a conversation with me. "Gotta make sure you don't go blind studying." He walks to the other side of the room with his hands on his hips. "Sales lady picked up the... uh, bed stuff." He looks at me with uncertainty and asks, "Y-You like purple... right?"

I cradled Bob in both hands as I turn to look at him. "Purple's cool," I try to say coolly with a nod of my head. We shared an awkward silence before I said, "Thanks."

He looks around the room and exhales deeply through his nose when the silence poured on too heavily. "Okay," he mutters before leaving my room. I stood there quietly and watched as my father's broad went out of view. One of the best things about Shiro is that he doesn't hover.

I sat on my bed and looked around the cramped room, Bob still carefully cradled in my hands. I look down at the spiky round plant and say, "Here's to a new life, Bob."

Honk-Honk

A car horn sounds out drawing my attention to the window. I get up from my bed to peer through the window. An orange pickup truck sat in the drive way with my father beside it and two others standing by, one in a wheel chair, the other a teenager around my age with shoulder length blonde hair.

"Heard you guys comin' all the way down the road." Shiro says to one of the men, giving the other a firm handshake while the other man stood back and patted the cargo box of the truck. "Better change that muffler one of these days or you'll wake the dead."

"Good ta' see ya'." the man says with a smile, ignoring what my father had said.

I wanted to see what all the noise was so I decided to go down and check it out myself. I quickly navigated down to the main floor and exited the front door. I had my left hand on my hip, the other fidgeting nervously with my sleeve. I bit my bottom lip apprehensively as I neared the strangers.

"Nanoha, you remember Gill Graham?" Shiro asks me, his finger pointing towards the elderly man in the wheel chair.

"Yeah," I replied as I flashed him a small smile and gave his extended hand a firm shake. "You're looking good."

"Well I'm still dancin'." he says playfully. "I'm glad you're finally here," he added with his eyebrow quirked towards my father. "Shiro hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were comin'. I thought I was going to go deaf if he kept yakin' about 'cha!"

My father looks around bashfully trying to keep his dignity. "Alright, keep exaggerating and I'll roll ya' into the mud." Shiro growls sarcastically, walking away. The young man standing near my father chuckled alongside me.

"Try when I kick your ass!" Gill replied tauntingly as he followed my father.

"Bring it, old man!" my father shouts out playfully as he and Gill began to play fight.

I caught sight of the blonde's gaze and smiled at him awkwardly. The young blonde haired teenager walked up to me slowly, a goofy grin on his face as he spoke, "Uh, hi. I'm Yuuno."

"Uh, yeah."

"We-uh... we used to make mudballs when we were little." he says with a nervous chuckle. "Y'know, the shiny ones."

"Right," I nodded my head. "I remember." Yuuno laughs and nods his head as well. I turn to the men and asked, "Are they always like this?"

Yuuno shrugged and replied, "It's getting worse with old age."

Cue the awkward silence...

My father noticed that things were getting pretty tense between me and Yuuno and decided to cut in between. "So," he begins patting the truck on the side. "What do you think?"

"What?" I said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Your home coming present." Shiro says as calm and cool as he could.

I looked at the truck curiously and point to it. "This?"

Shiro turns to Gill and says, "Just bought it off Gill here." Gill mumbled a "yup," as he slapped the truck.

"I totally rebuilt the engine." Yuuno added with pride, but I could care less.

"Oh God!" I exclaimed with a shocked expression. "Come on! Oh my gosh! Th-This is perfect! You gotta be joking me!" I rush to the driver's side door and open it with a happy grin, forgetting the fact Yuuno was behind me, I accidentally opened the door hitting him square on the leg. "Sorry." I said quickly, not really caring about the injury I had caused the boy.

"I told you she'd love it." Gill said to Shiro with a proud smile on his elderly face. "I'm down with da' kidz, ya dig dawg?" he added with a strange hip-hop hand gesture.

"Oh yeah~ dude you're the bomb." Shiro mumbled with an exasperated sigh.

Yuuno got into the passenger side door and began to instruct me on how to drive my new (used) truck. "So… uh, you see you gotta double pump the clutch when you shift, but besides that you should be good." he says with a sniffle.

I looked down at the clutch and ask, "It's this one?"

"Yeah right there."

I nodded my head and smiled. "Alright", I say as I start the truck up with a little trouble. I turned to Yuuno and asked, "Do you want a ride to school or somethin'?"

"Oh I'm actually being home schooled." Yuuno said with a grin. "I'm smert that way."

"Oh right, right." I mumbled. "That's too bad; it would have been nice to know one person." I let out a dejected sigh.


End file.
